The Country Girl Meets City Girl
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Dani is a country girl, through and through. Santana is a city girl. What happens when their worlds collide? Will they hate the other or for some reason come to accept the other? When events happen. they are forced out of their comfort zones. Will they help each other or will they not? Warning: Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Riding her horse, Skye, Dani Marcus smiles happily. Living in Tennessee her entire fifteen years she has been alive, Dani dreams of never leaving. She loves her life. Seeing her mother standing at the fence, Dani slows down before stopping all together.

"Time to pick up our helper from the bus station?" Dani asks. They are having a city kid come to help them on the farm. It's an old family friend's granddaughter. Putting Skye back in the barn, Dani's mother meets her at the truck.

Climbing into the truck, which is covered in mud and dirt, Dani buckles up as her mother, Miley, begins to drive. Listening to country music all the way to the bus station, Dani sings along to the radio. Since it is summer vacation in a week, Dani is happy and excited.

Things have been alright at school, she's an average student, on the social status but is one of the popular students in the school. Dani honestly doesn't care at all about that. She just wants to make it through high school and keeps her job going.

Dani and her family train horses to be tamed and listen to their owners. At the same time, Dani trains them to be race horses, at least the ones that can really run. The horses they own, Dani's father sometimes sell when they are ready to be race horses. Of course, they don't sell all. Dani's father is a racer and is a three year champ, in a row.

Dani also has two siblings, one older and one as her twin. They are both boys. There is Jesse, the oldest and he is twenty. Finally, there is Marco. Marco is blonde and has brown eyes like Dani. Jesse is brunette with brown eyes, just like their father, Travis. Dani and Marco are the splitting image as Miley.

Arriving to the bus station, Miley passes Dani a picture.

"This is the girl we are looking for." Miley states to Dani.

"You make it sound like we are stalkers." Dani jokes. Rolling her eyes, Miley climbs out of the car. Locking it up after Dani climbs out, the mother and daughter walk to the front of the truck. Sitting down on the hood, Dani's blonde hair blows in the light wind.

"The bus is late." Miley sighs, "I'm going to go do some shopping. You stay here and watch the car."

"Okay." Relaxing, Dani lets the sun beat down on her, warming her tan skin. Closing her eyes, Dani smiles.

Not knowing how long she zones out, Dani hears the bus stop on the dirt road. Opening her eyes, the bus indeed arrived. Looking at the picture again, Dani mesmerizes the features before getting up.

Waving at the people who are returning from the big city, some adults even give her hugs. Spotting the girl she is looking for, Dani makes her way over to her.

"Hi, are you Santana Lopez?" Dani asks smiling, making the girl turn to face her.

"Yes I am." Santana nods.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dani Marcus." Dani holds out her hand. Shaking it, Dani could see the confused look on Santana's face, "You are staying with my family and I for the summer."

"Oh, so you are my grandmother's friends."

"Yes we are." Watching Santana nod, she picks up her suitcase, "Here, let me take that." Allowing Dani to take it, she slips it into the bed of the truck, "Now we just have to wait for my mom." Climbing into the bed of the truck with ease, Dani realizes that Santana is wearing a dress and high heels, "Here." Opening the back, Dani helps Santana up.

"How long will she take?" Santana asks fanning herself with her hand.

"Not that long. Though she might be getting things for the horses."

"Horses?" Santana's eyes widen.

"Yes?" Dani gives Santana a confused look, "What's the problem?"

"My parents said I'm only to help around the house, not around the farm."

"It's a ranch. There's a difference. Not much of one, but still." Dani explains, "Besides, it's not bad."

"I'm a city girl, Dani. Not a hillbilly like you." Santana scuffs.

"Excuse me?" Dani rolls her eyes, "We are country folk. At least we are welcoming unlike you."

"Don't get in my bad books, Dani." Santana warns.

"You just entered mine, but you can turn back if you say sorry and like you mean it."

"I don't apologize."

"Fine." Sitting in silence, Dani spots Miley. Jumping out, Dani runs over and takes the bags. Slipping them into the bed of the truck, Dani smirks, "Want the front or stay there, city girl?"

"Dani, be nice." Miley looks to her daughter.

"She called me a hillbilly." Dani makes a face that makes Miley laugh.

"Honey, it's offensive. Never call one of us that again. Dani, be nice and welcoming to our guest." Miley speaks to Santana then Dani.

"Okay." Santana nods, "I'm sorry." Dani's eyes widen. Watching Miley climb into the truck, Dani helps Santana out and into the truck. Climbing into the bed, Dani opens the back window.

"All good to go." Dani tells them.

Arriving to the ranch, Santana's eyes widen at the open space and long driveway.

"Dani and Marco still have school for this week. So you will be helping me around the house." Miley speaks to Santana.

"Okay." Santana sighs nodding. As the truck parks, Santana is just about to hop out when Dani opens the door.

"I'll show you around. Though, you should change your shoes." Dani states smiling.

"I don't have anything better. That isn't high heels."

"Did you know you were going to stay in the country?"

"No. Not until the scenery changed and it was too late."

"Just borrow Dani's shoes. We'll take you out." Miley steps in before climbing out.

Helping Santana out of the truck, Dani grabs her bag.

"Ready to show you to your room?"

"Yes please." Santana smiles a little. Heading inside the house, Santana hopes that her family hasn't told them her darkest secret that only her friends and family know. Santana likes girls, not guys.

Carefully climbing the stairs, following Dani, they stop outside a bedroom.

"My room is next door." Dani informs Santana. Looking to the only door next to her's, Santana nods.

"Where are the other bedrooms?"

"Downstairs. We are upstairs. Away from everyone."

"Okay."

"I'll let you get settled. Then show you around."

"Thank you."

Opening the bedroom door, Santana steps into the homey bedroom. Loving the view from the bedroom's window, Santana overlooks the ranch's fields. Hearing country music playing downstairs, Santana knows she will have to get used to it. She doesn't like country music, nor the country life, even though she never been to the country side.

Closing the door, Santana changes into shorts and a t-shirt, she slips her hair into a ponytail. Hearing a knock on her door, Santana opens it to find Miley with a pair of worn running shoes.

"Try these on." Slipping them on, they are too big. Informing Miley that, Miley passes her a smaller pair. They fit, "Those are Dani's shoes. She said if they fit, you can have them."

"Thank you." Santana breathes shyly.

"Welcome to our home, sweetie." As Miley gives Santana a hug, she smiles, "Dani is with Skye."

"Who is Skye?"

"Her best friend and horse. Go out and watch while I make dinner."

"Do you need help?"

"No, dear. Go join Dani."

Nodding, Miley leads Santana downstairs, where Santana heads outside. Spotting Dani, Santana walks over to the fence and smiles at Dani's enjoyment. Santana can't help but think about how beautiful Dani looks in her jeans, cowboy boots and t-shirt. Dani's wearing her cowboy hat and Skye is a cute horse. A little taller than Dani is and is brown with white long hair.

"Hey, Santana." Dani greets stopping in front of the taller girl.

"Hey." Santana's smile grows.

"This is Skye." Dani speaks gently, "Skye, this is Santana."

"Hello, Skye." Santana greets.

"Would you like to pet him?"

"Would he let me?"

"Here." Hopping down, Dani gently takes Santana's hand and hold it out to Skye to smell. Feeling Skye bump her hand, Dani gently places it onto Skye's forehead. Allowing Santana to pet Skye, Dani smiles with her eyes shining.

"Want to feed him?" Dani asks.

"Uh… doesn't he do that by himself?" Santana blushes.

Dani giggled. "I mean just give him a snack." Dani reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small white cube.

"What's that?" Santana asks.

"Sugar cube. Horses love it." She puts the small cube into Santana's hand. "Here."

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, Skye won't bite."

Carefully Santana moves her hand over to Skye. Skye sniffs her hand and then eats the cube.

Santana giggles softly, "It kind of tickles."

Dani smiled and nodded. "See, it doesn't hurt."

"You were right."

"Can I have that in writing?" Dani teases.

Santana laughs and shakes her head, "Don't get used to it." She teases back.

"Girls time for dinner." Miley calls from inside.

"Let's go." Santana says.

"Let me bring Skye in first. I'll meet you inside." Dani nods. She leads Skye into the barn.

Dani is surprised when she comes out Santana is still there.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Dani says.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." Santana smiles.

Dani smiles with her. Together the two girls head inside the house.

They walk inside the house and into the kitchen. Santana stops in front of the table.

"Is this normal? I mean… you guys always sit down at the table for dinner?" Santana asks.

Dani nods as she brings a plate to the table. "Does your family not do that?"

"Kind of, but it's more frozen meals on tray tables in front of the TV. We only use the kitchen table for special occasions or when family comes over."

"Then you're in for a treat. Come on meet the family." Dani smiles. She walks over to the table and points to people. "This is my dad Travis, he's a racer, a three time champ racer actually. Then next to him we have my older brother Jesse and my twin brother Marco. Guys, this is Santana Lopez she's going to help us out around the ranch and house."

"Nice to meet you all." Santana said shyly.

"You as well, welcome to our home." Travis said.

"Thank you. It's a lovely home."

"Are you single?" Marco asks.

"Uh… yes?" Santana answers more as a question. She is single but she isn't interested in boys. She has a good feeling Marco had a small crush on her.

"Marco!" Dani groans, "You don't have to ask every girl that walks into this house if they are single or not." She turns to Santana, "I'm sorry about him. Just ignore it. Yesterday he asked the pizza delivery girl the same thing."

Santana giggles, "It's okay. I'm flattered."

Dani takes Santana's hand ignoring the sparks they both feel and they sit down at the table, beginning to eat.

After they are finished eating, Dani gets to her feet with Marco and take their dishes to the sink.

Hearing a squeal, Santana looks up to find Dani's blonde hair dripping with water and Marco's hand has an empty glass.

"Kids." Travis speaks before laughing with Jesse and Miley, "Dani, what did you say to your twin?"

"Not to hit on Santana."

"I can hit on, whoever I want, Dani." Marco smirks.

"You already have a crush on her. That's clear enough." Dani rolls her eyes.

"What? She's hot."

"Marco, please stop." Dani sighs.

"Mom, dad, I'm taking Dani out riding. Santana, Jesse would you like to join us?" Marco knows something is up with his twin sister.

"No thank you." Jesse smiles, "I'll stay here with the city girl. Show her around."

"Perfect." Pulling Dani outside, Marco runs ahead of Dani. By the time she arrives to the barn, Marco has both Skye and his horse Leno, ready to go.

Climbing up onto Skye, Dani slips on her hat and makes her way out with Marco following. Out in the middle of the field, they head down to the stream that flows from the forest just passed the house. They have a pond where the stream stops, which is where the horses drink from.

"What's wrong?" Marco asks as Skye and Leno drink and Dani stares straight ahead. Asking her that question, Marco earns Dani's attention, "Please, Dani. Don't hide from me."

"Everyone thought it was just a faze, I did too." Dani speaks softly.

"About you being a lesbian?" Marco checks. He and Travis are the listeners in the family and are the go to people.

"Yeah."

"You like Santana." Marco states with a smile.

"Just a little." Dani admits.

"I'll keep my hands off her. She's very good-looking, but I'll stay away."

"What if she doesn't even like me back and is straight?"

"Is it worth a shot?"

"I get this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, and my heart feels like it will jump out of my chest. That's just from thinking or talking about her, and being around her."

"You have a crush."

"It freaks me out."

"I know." After Skye and Leno finish drinking, they take their owners back to the barn, "I'll race you." Marco challenges. Fighting a smile, Dani gets Skye to take off in a run, "Cheater!" Marco laughs taking off after Dani.

Arriving to the barn, Dani hops off Skye laughing as Marco approaches Dani.

"Cheater."

"You never said the rules." Dani giggles leading the way into the barn.

"You never gave me the chance."

"You never set the rules," Dani starts before freezing. Looking passed his twin, Marco spots Jesse pinning Santana against the wall kissing and groping Santana's chest.

"JESSE!" Marco shouts careful not to spook the horses. Taking Skye from Dani as she starts to sob and take off running.


	2. Chapter 2

Glaring at his brother, Marco puts Leno and Skye into their stalls before approaching his older sibling.

"How could you?" Marco growls shoving Jesse away from his sister's crush.

"What?" Jesse asks.

"You were making out with a minor, Jesse. You were very disrespectful."

"She wanted it." Jesse shrugs his shoulders. Knowing Jesse rarely lies, Marco hopes this is the one time he's lying.

"Is this true?" Marco looks at Santana, who has tears in her eyes. Finding all eyes on her, Santana's tears fall, "Did you let it happen, Santana? Yes or no."

"He wouldn't stop." Santana admits quietly.

"Jesse, you and I are going to have a serious talk, but after I take Santana inside."

"What is it about?" Jesse wonders.

"Dani."

"What happened?"

"When I come back, we will talk." Turning away, Marco leads the way out. Stopping at the entrance of the barn, Marco turns to see Jesse glaring at Santana as she follows him, "Let's go."

Walking the a couple minute walk to the house, Marco stops a good distance between the house and barn.

"Why did you and Jesse make out?" Marco asks furiously, knowing his twin is heartbroken.

"He wouldn't let me go." Santana whispers staring Marco in the eye to show she's not lying, "I tried to get away, but he didn't let me go until I kissed him. Even then, he didn't and I wanted to get away."

"He found the middle ground. If he forced you, you could have gotten him into trouble. Since he got you to give the consent, he can't get into trouble." Marco sighs, "There is a rumour on why you are here."

"I'm here because," Santana pauses.

"Are you gay?"

"What?" Santana whispers with her eyes going wide.

"Are you, Santana?"

"Marco!"

"What? It's a question." Storming away, Marco smirks. He knows he is close to finding out and now he just have to look for the signs, "Wait, Lopez!"

"What do you want, Marco?" Santana sighs, stopping and turning to face him.

"Even if you are gay, it's okay. If you want to talk to someone about these things, talk to Dani."

"Is that it?" Santana wonders with fear in her eyes.

"Yes. Just talk to Dani okay? Explain what happened and if she doesn't believe you, don't take it to heart."

"How could I not take that to heart?"

"She likes you, Santana. Just talk to her, okay?"

"Fine." Walking into the house, Santana removes her shoes and heads upstairs. Stopping at Dani's closed door, Santana gently knocks on it.

As the door opens, Santana spots Dani's red eyes from crying.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispers with tears in her own eyes.

"What would you like?" Dani questions, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"I would like to talk to you. Explain what happened."

"Why?"

"May I explain myself?"

"Sure." Stepping aside, Dani allows Santana into her bedroom. There are photos of Dani with Skye, her friends and family, mostly her and Skye. Her walls are a lavender coloured with green and pink stripes.

"I love your room." Santana smiles, "May I look around?"

"Okay." Dani nods. Looking at the photos, Dani closes the door softly. Walking over to Santana, Dani explains each photo, "The family photo was taken at my competition three years ago. I came in third."

"From what I have seen, you should have gotten higher."

"I was twelve." Dani giggles, "I placed and did my best."

"Skye looks so cute." Santana admits looking at a recent picture of Dani and Skye.

"Thank you. I take care of him on my own. Dad helps from time to time, but Skye is my responsibility."

"My parents won't even let me have a puppy, let alone a fish." Santana sighs, "I wish for a puppy though."

"When did the want for a puppy begin?"

"I was seven."

"You're fifteen now right?"

"Yes I am."

"Lady, our dog, she's about to have puppies. If you like, I could ask if you could help me take care of them."

"Really?" Santana smiles happily with her brown eyes shining.

"Yeah. It would be fun."

"Are you wondering why I'm here? Left Ohio to come here for the summer?"

"A little, but it's not my business." Hearing Santana sigh, Dani frowns, "Is it bad?"

"It's more my grandmother and parents can't accept who I am. So they sent me here to teach me a lesson."

"Oh." Dani nods moving toward her bed and sits down, "So they want you to change."

"Yes."

"I like this you. Is it who you are at home?"

"No."

"Is the you I saw earlier, when you first arrived, the Ohio you?"

"Pretty much, but worse."

"I see."

"My parents said I haven't always been like a royal jerk, but it started three years or so ago."

"What started at that time that started to change?"

"Questioning, growing up, and moved to a different city in Ohio, being an outsider." Santana lists.

"I think you need to start fresh. Clean the slate."

"How can you do that?" Patting her bed, signaling to Santana to sit down, Santana joins her on the bed.

"I'm not sure. I'm learning it myself." Dani laughs a little, "I went off the rails a little while ago, also questioning stuff, and I am still learning to accept it or stuff. It's not easy." Sighing and looking Santana in the eye, the Latina stares back. Getting lost in each other's eyes, Santana moves toward Dani. Going to kiss Dani's cheek, Dani moves slightly so Santana's lips fall onto the corner of Dani's.

Immediately pulling away in shock when they hear a throat clear a few seconds later, there stands Marco in the doorway.

"I'd leave you to talk more, but Dani, we have school in the morning." Marco fights a smile. Blushing, Santana and Dani give each other a hug before Santana leaves Dani's bedroom.

The next morning, Dani and Marco leaves to catch the bus, but just as they leave Jesse pulls up in the truck.

"Santana and I are going into town," Jesse starts but gets cut off by Dani slapping him in the face, "What was that for?"

"Stay away from her." Dani glares. Marco told her what happened and knows that was what Santana was going to tell her, but they were talking about other stuff.

"You believe that slut?" Jesse fires furiously, "Over your own brother?"

"Just stay away from her, Jesse, or you will never be forgiven."

"You like her, which is why you would believe her over me."

Not knowing Santana is behind her with the door open to the house; Santana fights a smile when Dani doesn't deny it.

"What you did was wrong and disrespectful. No woman would want to be treated that way. It's sick and wrong. Mom and dad raised us better than this."

"Just like they raised us to be true to who we are." Marco agrees with Dani.

"Just get in." Jesse rolls his eyes.

Climbing into the truck, Dani climbs into the bed and looks at the door to see Santana. Blushing, Dani climbs back out and helps Santana into the bed since Marco is in the front with Jesse. Sitting down together, the truck begins to move.

"Happy that your school year is over?" Dani asks Santana, facing her.

"Oh yeah, less drama." Santana nods, turning to face Dani. Getting lost in each other's eyes, they both lean in. Feeling their lips touch slightly, the truck swerves. Falling on top of Santana, Dani immediately checks Santana over to make sure she's not bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Dani panics.

"I'm fine." Santana answers pulling Dani down, "May I kiss you now?"

Smiling, Dani nods. As they lean in again, their lips touch in a kiss. Suddenly the truck skids to a stop. Pulling apart, there is Jesse glaring at them.

"Lopez, you are sitting in the front with me." Jesse orders.

"Leave her alone, Jesse." Dani snaps.

"Get off of her, Dani." Ignoring him, Dani looks to Santana before kissing her. Feeling Santana kiss her back, they are pulled apart. Snapping her eyes open, Jesse is pulling the squirming Santana to the front of the truck.

"Just let him have control for now." Marco whispers holding his twin to him in the bed of the truck.

"Jealous jerk." Dani mutters making Marco laugh.

"I know." Marco agrees.

Arriving to the high school, Marco stands at the driver's door as Dani stands on Santana's side.

"I'll see you at home." Dani speaks softly to Santana. Seeing the worry in Santana's eyes, Dani sighs, "If anything happens, tell my parents."

"Okay." Santana whispers.

"If only you could stay and come to my classes." Dani frowns.

"Could we try?" Santana asks hopeful.

"I doubt it would work."

"I know."

"Here," Pulling out her cell phone, Dani opens her contacts, "Put your number in." Doing just that, Dani saves it and sends Santana a quick message. Pulling it out, Santana smiles saving Dani's number, "Exams start tomorrow, today is just boring stuff and prepping. So I can text you today."

"Thank you." Kissing Santana's cheek, Dani whispers in her ear.

"Anything for you, Babe."

Winking at Santana as the bell rings, Dani smiles.

"See you later." Looking around quickly, Dani steps up onto the step and pulls Santana into a kiss.

At lunch, just before Dani could call, Jesse moans into Santana's mouth thrusting into Santana's terrified body. Biting Jesse's tongue, he pulls away and fires a punch into Santana's face. Whimpering, the phone rings.

"If it's my sister, break her heart. You're mine." Jesse growls. As tears fall faster, Santana picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Santana stutters.

"Santana? It's Dani." Dani's soothing voice greets, concerned, "I'm on my way home with Marco."

"But, school?"

"We got out early." Dani lies, "Hold on a minute." Hearing Dani mutter something, Santana covers her mouth, biting back a scream as Jesse goes back to thrusting inside her. Knowing Dani can hear Jesse's moans, Santana bites back a sob, "Marco, hurry up." Santana hears Dani's furious voice, "Santana, Marco and I are on our way home right now."

Not even an hour later, Jesse is sleeping on his stomach, naked. Sobbing Santana scrubs herself clean, turning her skin red. She is in Dani's room showering in Dani's bathroom. Knowing she shouldn't be in Dani's room, Santana can't help but feel safe in there. Wishing she never existed; Santana doesn't regret the kisses she and Dani shared.

Hearing running feet on the stairs, Santana wipes her eyes to clear her vision, but more tears fall.

"Santana?" Santana hears Dani's voice, "It's Dani. May I come in?"

"Okay." Santana stutters as the shower's door slides open. Watching Dani step in, in her clothes but with bare feet, Dani closes the door behind her.

"Marco is dealing with Jesse and we already called mom and dad. They are on their way home." Dani informs Santana moving so she is on her knees. Stroking Santana's wet hair, Dani wishes she was strong enough to deal with Jesse on her own and make sure Santana would never be hurt by him again, "Santana, I know Jesse raped you. I heard him in the background."

"You're right." Santana croaks from all of her crying. Wrapping her arms around Santana, Dani holds her close, "Take away him."

"What do you mean?" Dani asks. Feeling Santana take her hand, Santana places Dani's hand on her chest. Widening her eyes, it dawns on Dani a little.

"I want you, not him." Santana clarifies.

"San-" Dani starts but Santana cuts her off with a kiss.

"Please." Santana begs, "Please." Choking on her tears again, Dani holds Santana closer. Reaching up to turn off the now ice cold water, Dani stays with Santana, holding her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Miley and Travis get home, Travis immediately heads up to Jesse's bedroom in a hurry. Opening his broken door, Travis sees the blood on his son's bed. He knows it is evidence of the rape.

Walking further into Jesse's room, Travis finds Jesse pinned against the wall by Marco.

"Jesse," Travis starts furiously, "Your mother and I are furious with you." Hearing the anger in his father's voice, Jesse knows the worst and hardest choices are coming. Along with the speech of disrespecting women.

"First, that Lopez girl is gay, just like your daughter. She," Jesse starts but gets cut off with a punch to the face by Marco.

" _Never_ insult Dani or Santana." Marco growls.

"Jesse," Travis glares, "Accept your sister. She might be a lesbian or she is in a phase. We will not know until she decides. As for Santana, it's her choice."

Going to say something. Travis cuts him off by crossing his arms. Gulping, Jesse knows he's in a lot of trouble. Just the gesture is intimidating.

With Dani and Santana, they are with Miley in the bathroom. Miley silently wraps towels around them and makes her way into Dani's room. Grabbing warm clothes for both girls, Miley puts them on the counter before closing the door.

Knowing she can't break down, Dani knows she has to be strong. Seeing the bruises, that weren't there before in the truck when she and Marco were dropped off, Dani stays strong.

Drying Santana off gently and whispering to Santana what she is doing, Santana just cries and holds onto Dani's shoulders to keep herself steady.

After helping Santana get dressed, Santana sits down and cries into her hands. Quickly drying herself off and changing, Dani walks over to her friend.

"Shh, I got you." Dani whispers pulling Santana to her. Rubbing her back, Santana sobs into Dani's shoulder, "You're okay now."

"Girls?" Looking at the door, Dani smiles a sad smile, "Time to go." Miley nods silently telling Dani to bring Santana into her bedroom.

"Time to go into my room." Dani whispers to Santana. Feeling Santana nod, Dani wraps one arm around Santana's back and the other under her knees. Lifting Santana up, Dani carries Santana into her room. Setting Santana on her bed, Santana refuses to let Dani go. Kissing Santana's hair, Dani sits down next to her.

"Santana, can you walk?" Miley asks.

"It hurts." Santana whimpers hiding into Dani's embrace.

"I know, Sweetheart. We need to take you to the hospital and pick up medication for you."

"Dani." Santana stutters.

"She'll come with us." Miley promises. Watching Santana nod, Travis steps into the room. Jumping and letting out a squeak, Santana tries to make herself smaller.

"I'm here to let you know what Jesse's side is." Travis informs Miley and Dani.

"What lies has he come up with?" Dani snarls furiously.

"He said Santana wanted it and is playing the victim card."

"I don't believe it." Dani rolls her eyes, "He's blaming Santana? The one who is always getting hurt by him," Dani gets cut off.

"Dani, you are blinded by the crush you have on this girl." Travis informs her.

"I don't care what you believe, but I'm on Santana's side." Dani states.

"She was raped by our son, Travis." Miley steps in, "I've been in her place before. You know that."

"I know, Honey." Travis sighs.

"We are going to take Santana to the hospital to get checked out. You guys stay here."

"Okay." Walking out of the room after giving Miley a kiss, Travis heads downstairs to join his sons.

At the hospital, Dani and Miley wait for Santana to come out. Dani is worried about her friend and how she is alone in a trauma room without anyone there with her.

"Dani? Miley?" Looking up Dani spots the doctor, whom is a family friend, "The young lady you brought in refuses to speak or let anyone near her. Could you talk to her and see if we get her consent to run a few tests?"

"May I be with her through the full thing?" Dani asks right away.

"No. You may be with her before and after the tests." Carol, the woman, speaks strictly, "I'm sorry, Dani, but no."

"I'll go in and speak with her." Getting up, Miley orders Dani to stay before Carol and Miley head into Santana's room. Sighing, Dani looks at her hands regretting even having Jesse as her brother, "Honey?"

Getting pulled out of her thoughts, Dani looks up at Miley.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," Miley starts.

"Sorry, mom." Dani whispers, "How is Santana?"

"She won't speak to me or Carol." Miley informs her daughter, "Can you come in with me? She might respond to you."

"Okay." Dani agrees. Getting up and grabbing her phone and Miley's coat, Dani follows Miley into Santana's room.

In Santana's room, the Latina is facing the wall, lying on her side, with her back to the door.

"Santana? It's Dani." Dani speaks softly. Watching Santana peek over her shoulder at her, the Latina swiftly gets up and tackles Dani with a hug, knocking them both to the ground. Hearing Santana try not to let out a sob, Dani feels Santana's falling tears on her neck, "I got you." Dani whispers.

"Don't leave me." Santana chokes out.

"I won't." Dani promises. Feeling Santana hug her tighter, Dani whispers in Santana's ear telling her she is going to move them to the bed.

After reaching the bed, Dani gets Santana to lie down and strokes her hair, calming her.

"Hello, Santana Lopez," Carol walks over so she is in Santana's eyesight, "I'm Doctor Carol Johnson." Looking away from Carol, Santana looks to Dani.

"It's okay. She's a family friend." Dani informs Santana.

"Do you know who raped you, Santana?" Carol asks.

"It was my brother." Dani answers on Santana's behalf.

"Marco?" Carol wonders.

"No. Jesse." Miley steps in.

"Are you going to report him?"

"It's up to Santana." As everyone looks at Santana, Dani ignores Miley and Carol. Leaning down, Dani pecks Santana's forehead.

"It's your call, Santana. No one will be mad because we can't blame you." Dani whispers, "So, get the tests started, Carol." Dani looks to Carol.

"Okay. Dani, Miley, please leave." Carol orders gently.

"NO!" Santana shouts sitting up and latching onto Dani. Holding Santana back, Carol sighs knowing they will be impossible to separate.

"Santana, is it okay if they stay? Or just Dani?" Muttering Dani's name, Miley smiles sadly.

"Okay. I'll be in the waiting room." Miley informs them.

"Okay, mom." Dani nods. Turning back to Santana, Dani kisses Santana's hair.

After doing the tests, Carol gives Santana a pill to make sure she doesn't have a baby, hopefully.

"Is she okay to go home?" Dani asks Carol.

"Not yet." Carol answers walking out of the room. Santana is in her clothes and is cuddling up to Dani, in the blonde's arms. A few minutes later, Miley walks in furiously with Carol.

"Santana, is it true Jesse harmed you other than the rape?" Miley asks right away as the door closes. Seeing the anger in Miley's eyes, Santana hides in Dani's embrace and holds onto Dani tightly.

"Mom, leave her alone." Dani steps in glaring.

"Dani," Miley starts.

"Who else would do this to her? No one else was there besides Jesse."

"I'm sorry, Miley. I have to call the police." Carol whispers.

"No." Miley rubs her forehead, "We are going to do something we hope we won't regret." Leaving the room once more, Dani sighs.

"She's free to go now, Dani." Carol speaks to the young girl.

"Okay." Dani nods getting up with Santana.

In the truck, Santana sits at the door with Dani in the middle, between her and Miley.

"Santana is staying in my room." Dani states to Miley.

"Whatever." Miley narrows her eyes, staring at the road. Placing her hand on Santana's leg gently, Dani rubs circles with her thumb. Feeling Santana take her hand, Dani entwines their fingers. For the rest of the ride home, the ride is silent.

When they arrive home, Dani takes Santana upstairs as Miley walks to the living room where the guys are. Hearing the fighting begin, Dani quickly stops off at her room and kisses Santana's cheek.

"I'll be right back." Dani whispers to her friend.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks quietly.

"Just going to get your things." Watching Santana nod, Dani pecks her lips, "I'll be a few minutes."

Disappearing out of her room, Santana looks around Dani's room.

"Hey." Jumping, Santana whirls around to face the door to see Jesse.

"Get away from me." Santana states scared. Backing up against Dani's bed, Jesse smirks and walks over to her.

"Scared are you?" Jesse smirks darkly.

"Go away." Santana begs with tears filling her eyes. The second Jesse touches her, Santana screams Dani's name.

Bolting into her room, Dani runs over and shoves Jesse away.

"Stay away from her." Dani growls furiously.

"You shouldn't want her, Dani. All she is, is a slut." Jesse grins seeing Santana's falling tears.

"Get out of my room." Dani snaps, "By the way," Throwing a surprise punch at Jesse, it hits him in the face, " _Never_ call Santana that again."

Turning to Santana, Dani leans in and kisses her lips. Pulling his sister off of Santana, the two siblings glare at each other.

"I hope you are going to get charged with assault and rape." Dani stares her brother in the eye.

"How could you say that?" Looking at the door, there stands Travis, Miley and Marco.

"It's the truth. He needs to learn to respect women and not treat them like crap." Dani states, "Now, get him away from Santana and I, please."

Doing just that, Miley and Travis moves Santana's things into Dani's room, which Dani had most of it in the suitcase.

Closing and locking her door, Dani turns around to find Santana shaking. Walking over to Santana slowly, Santana steps silently into Dani's embrace.

"I got you." Dani whispers.

Once Santana is calm again, the two girls get ready for bed and crawl into Dani's bed.

"Dani?" Santana whispers in the dark after ten minutes or so of complete silence, "Are you still awake?"

"What's wrong, Santana?" Dani whispers back gently taking Santana's hand under the blankets.

"What will happen? When you have school tomorrow and the rest of the week?"

"I don't know. I could ask if you and mom could sit in the parking lot and wait for Marco and I."

"I'm scared." Santana admits.

"Do you want to go back home?"

"I don't know." Santana sighs, "A part of me wants to but I like being around you."

"I like being around you too, Santana." Dani smiles.

"I only feel safe around you, Dani."

Seeing the outline of Santana in the dark, Dani leans over and pecks Santana's cheek.

"Dani?"

"Yes?" Dani asks slowly pulling away and shifts so she is on her side.

"Thank you for being my friend."

"You're my friend too, Santana. Thank you for that." Stroking Santana's hair, Dani feels Santana move so they are side by side, "Would you like to cuddle?"

"Yes please." Lying down, Dani wraps her right arm around Santana, as the Latina leans up and pulls Dani into a kiss. Kissing Santana back, the two of them are on their sides facing each other.

Pulling Dani closer, Santana feels Dani's breaths hit her lips. Pulling away long enough to breathe, Dani licks her lips savoring Santana's taste. Pecking Santana's lips, Dani pulls Santana into a hug.

The next morning, day three in the country life, Santana sits in the front with Miley and Dani. Marco is in the bed of the truck, relaxing.

Santana fiddles with her fingers nervously knowing what is about to happen. They are on their way to school and that means Dani had to leave her. Santana wasn't ready for that.

As they pulled into the parking lot Santana started to breathe heavier. They parked and seconds later Santana's door was opened and Dani was standing there, "You okay?"

Santana shook her head, "Don't leave me."

Dani sighs softly, "I wish I didn't have to, but stay with my mom and she'll make sure you're okay."

"She's not you."

"It's just for a few hours."

Santana just sighed. Dani sighs too. She looks around, then leans up and kisses her forehead, "I'll be out as soon as I can."

Dani turns and starts to walk toward the school.

"No! Dani! Come back! Don't leave me!" Santana cries. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Miley is in front of her blocking her view of Dani, but if she had to guess Marco was dragging her inside.

"She'll be back soon, Honey. I promise."

Santana just cried softly.

"How about we spend the day together, just you and I? We can go anywhere you want."

Santana shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want Dani."

"I know, Sweetie. I miss Dani when she's at school too. But it's just for a few hours."

"Too long." She cried.

Miley sighed softly and then got an idea. She smiled softly. "Santana did I ever tell you I was a city girl once?"

"What?" Santana sniffed.

"I was around your age when I met Travis. He was visiting in the States for a Horse show he was entered in. We met at the show and were inseparable ever since. I understand how hard it can be to adjust. But you're already doing better than I was. When I first got here I asked Travis to teach me to ride a horse. I wore a helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, and even gloves for my hands, but under all that I had on a skirt and high heels. I've never seen Travis laugh so hard." Miley giggled.

Santana chuckled softly. "I at least know enough to know you can't wear heels when riding on a horse."

"See, so you're doing better than me."

Santana smiled. "Could you tell me more, please?"

"Of course." Miley said. Tell Santana about her past was the perfect distraction to keep her mind off Dani for a little while.

Time went by faster than Santana expected. They had moved from the car to a bench outside the school. They sat there for the longest time just talking.

"There was also the time I offered to help clean out the horses stalls. I assumed it would be like cleaning out a cat's litter box. Needless to say I ruined a perfectly good pair of designer heels."

Santana laughed along with Miley. Miley loved her laugh a lot more than her tears.

"Or the time I smeared horse poo on my face just in time for Travis to walk in and see me."

Santana gasped. "How?"

"I was working in the barn and sweating. I had just finished cleaning the wheelbarrow that we put the poo in and didn't realize it was on my glove so when I went to wipe the sweat from my forehead the poo smeared all over. Travis couldn't stop laughing. I was horrified, but he still loved me."

Santana laughed, but then shrieked as someone came from behind and tickled her. She turned around and saw Dani.

"DANI!" She squealed.

"Hey, miss me?" she teased.

They shared a hug and Dani mouth a small thank you to her mom.

After they arrived home Miley started dinner and Dani took Santana to the bedroom to hang out. Marco and Travis were out in the barn with Jesse but it still made Santana anxious having him so close.

"You know," Dani started. "I'm really proud of you."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"You managed to get through the day without me and only a few tears were shed." Dani said.

"Your mom made it easy. She kept me distracted and focused on something else. I never knew your mom was a city girl like me."

Dani nodded. "We visit my grandparents in the city sometimes."

"I'm slowly getting used to the Country life."

"You're doing amazing."

"Thanks. I just don't know about tomorrow."

"My mom has a lot more stories to tell, don't worry." Dani smiled.

Santana just nodded.

"I didn't scare you earlier when I grabbed you from behind, did I?" Dani wondered. "On the way home Marco was telling me I shouldn't have done it, that it would upset you."

"Honestly, I wasn't scared, not in that way. I knew your mom could see behind me and she was smirking so I knew it wasn't someone who would hurt me. I was startled at first but not scared like I thought you'd hurt me."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Besides once I felt you tickle me I knew you wouldn't dangerous."

Dani giggled. "Are you sure about that?"

Santana gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Dani smirked and raised her hands wiggling her fingers. "Tickle monsters can be very dangerous."

Santana's eyes went wide. "Dani don't you dare!" She squealed as Dani started to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed around on the bed trying to push her away, "Stop!"

Dani stopped and smiled, "You're so cute." She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and sat up.

Santana blushed and sat up with her. Then a thought hit her, "You know… it's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Dani asks.

"You figured out I'm ticklish and learned all my ticklish spots. But I haven't found yours."

Dani looks to Santana wide eyed, "You really don't have to do that."

"It's only fair." Santana smirks.

Dani jumps off the bed and Santana follows as Dani started to back away. Santana smiles as she raised her hands wiggling her fingers.

"Sa-Santana you really don't have to. I'm sure there is a different way we can make this fair. How about cards or chess?"

Santana continues to smirk and walks slowly toward her.

Just as Dani was backed into a corner they heard her mom call, "Girls time for dinner."

"See." Dani speaks pointing to the doorway, "We should go, I don't want to keep her waiting."

Santana held the smirk and her wiggling fingers a few seconds long loving the playful terrified look in her eyes.

Finally she dropped her hands, "Okay, let's go but after dinner I'm getting you back."

Dani giggles secretly planning to be so busy after dinner it never happened.

She and Santana went out and helped bring plates to the table, then they all sat down to eat.

After eating for a few minutes Santana feels a harsh stare being given to her. She looks up and sees Jesse. He is looking at her the way he looked at the piece of steak on his plate a few moments ago.

She looks away trying to ignore it. But he wouldn't stop. It was making it really hard to eat. Santana kept her gaze down and set her fork down and folded her hands nicely in her lap.

Dani quickly noticed and took her hand under the table, "What's wrong? Do you not like the food? We can make you something else?" She asks softly.

"Foods fine." Santana whispers.

Dani looked up feeling her brother's stare. When she saw the way Jesse was looking at her she knew what was going on. She didn't wait another second before she stood and gently pulls Santana up as well, "Santana and I are eating in my room. We will bring the plates out when we are finished." She takes her plate and singles for Santana to do the same. Santana grabs her plate and follows her into the bedroom.

Once they are in Dani's room, Dani shuts the door and cleans some space off her desk for them to sit and eat.

Once they sit down Santana still couldn't eat.

"What's wrong?" Dani wonders.

Santana shakes her head.

"Please tell me. Is it because of my brother?"

Santana nods, "I… I can't live like this, Dani. It's not fair to your family or me. Every time I see your brother he scares me to the point I feel like I can't breathe. We both live under the same roof and I'm bound to see him at meal times, and just around the house. I don't know what to do." Santana sighs.

"Are you changing your mind, do you want to go back home?" Dani asks softly.

"I don't know. I know I don't want to go home, as I've told you my parents aren't very supportive of my choices but I just…I can't stay here anymore, Dani. I'm sorry, I know it's selfish but I have to be honest."

"It's not selfish. I'm proud of you for telling me that. In fact I have an idea. Are you in a huge hurry to leave?"

"No, not really. I have no idea where to go."

"How about we both get out of here?" Dani offers.

"What do you mean?" Santana looks at her confused.

"I sometimes go visit my grandparents over summer break, if you think you can handle it here for a few more days after my exams then I'll ask my mom about us going to stay with them for a while. They live in the city so you'll feel more comfortable there. Plus I've spent almost a week teaching you how to be country, it's only fair you teach me how to be a city girl." Dani winks.

"You wouldn't mind leaving your family?"

"My mom would most likely come with us, dad too, maybe. Marco has already signed up for some kind of summer camp program."

"Je-Jesse?" Santana stutters.

"Someone has to stay here and clean up after the horses." Dani smiles. "I think it's the perfect job after what he did. I've been giving them some extra goodies at night to make sure his job isn't easy."

Santana couldn't help but giggle, "You'd really do all that for me?"

"Of course. But only if you're comfortable staying a few more days. If you really want to leave we can help you find some place safe."

"No, I can wait. I'd love to show you the city."

"Then it's all set. I'll talk to my mom about it after dinner."

"Maybe at another time." Santana smiles.

"Why?"

"You already have plans for after dinner." Santana smirks.

"Oh yeah, being tortured by you." Dani laughs.

Santana laughs, feeling a lot better she is able to eat again.


	4. Chapter 4

The week is just about finally over and Dani had just finished her final exam. She had gotten all As and is in the mood to celebrate doing what she loved best... riding.

"Can I come?" Santana asks softly watching Dani tack up Skye. It is the last night before they head to the airport.

"Of course. Do you want to learn to ride?" Dani smiles.

"Not right now. Do I have to?"

"No, you can ride with me. Let me finish tacking him up then I'll help you up."

Santana is excited and nervous about her first horseback riding experience with Dani.

Getting help up, Santana wraps her arms around Dani's waist before they slowly move.

"Any destination in mind?" Santana wonders.

"I know the perfect place." Dani grins, "Do you mind if we went faster?" Dani asks a couple of minutes later.

"Uhm," Santana starts.

"If not, it's okay."

"No. Go ahead." Santana reassures nervously. Feeling Skye go faster, it's a slow gallop. Finding that Dani hasn't made Skye go that much faster, Santana relaxes. Looking back, Santana can't see the house as Dani gets them to enter a small little forest on the property.

Turning back to face Dani's back, Dani is slowly Skye down.

"Here we are." Dani speaks once Skye has stopped a little while later. They are in a small clearing with a stream and you can see the forming sunset.

"Does, uhm," Santana stutters.

"Jesse nor my parents know about this place. Marco doesn't even know." Dani reassures her as she climbs down. Placing her hands on Santana's waist when the Latina slowly turns to her, Dani helps Santana slide off.

Stumbling into Dani, Santana blushes holding onto her crush.

"You're okay. I got you." Dani whispers. Unable to help herself, Santana leans into Dani and kisses her lips. Just about to pull back, Santana feels Dani kiss her back. Smiling, the two of them continue to kiss slowly, gently and passionately.

The week went by faster than expected but Santana is excited to finally be able to create some space between her and Jesse.

Being at the airport is hard but she stays close to Dani and Dani takes care of her. Before they left, Dani took Santana out riding on Skye, alone. They went to the river and just watched the sunset. That was last night. Miley is sending them to Dani's grandparents' place before she and Travis arrives in two weeks.

Faster than expected they arrived at the airport and Dani began searching for her cousins who were picking her up. Santana stayed close in her side.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"Just a lot of people." She said softly.

"It's okay. Just hang on a little longer and then we will be out of here. I just need to find my cous… AMY, TY OVER HERE!"

Santana jumped when she screamed.

"Sorry." Dani whispered.

"It's okay."

Two people walked over to Dani and Santana.

"Amy, Ty, this is my best friend Santana. Santana this is my cousin Amy and her husband Ty."

"Nice to meet you." Santana nods politely. She jumps as Ty put his hand out to shake.

She hides her face in Dani's shoulder.

"She's really shy. Give her time to warm up to you." Dani speaks softly.

"No worries. It's nice to meet you. Come on, let's get out of here." Amy says in a rush. She is very outgoing, but she will always be a country gal.

Santana follows Dani and the other two out of the airport. She is happy to finally get out of there. She is really excited to finally be back in the city again.

In the back of the up-to-date car, as Dani calls it to only get a quiet laugh out of Santana, Dani holds Santana's hand. Lacing their fingers together, Santana looks to Dani to see her looking back at her.

"You two look cozy." Ty teases looking quickly in the rear-view mirror seeing the almost kiss that they were about to share.

"Shut up." Dani whines blushing.


End file.
